The present invention relates to a method and a device for determining wheel force exerted on a vehicle wheel during running.
In recent years, the number of vehicles equipped with computer-aided control systems such as anti-lock brake system, attitude control system (suspension control system) and steer-by-wire system is rising.
In such control systems, if data on the magnitude and direction of the wheel force exerted on a rolling vehicle wheel can be utilized, control accuracy will be dramatically improved. Hitherto, however, there is no way to get data on the wheel forces exerted on rolling vehicle wheels during running. In the car industry, therefore, there is a great demand for a device which can monitor the forces exerted on vehicle wheels during running.